There are a large number of sources of applications for use in computing devices such as cell phones, PDA's, text devices, tablets, PC's, or the like. While the user may be able to look up anecdotal and/or rating information on the utility and/or safety of an application, this may or may not relate to the current version and/or enterprise or environment within which the user intends to use the application.
An unscrupulous vendor or author can place malware in a software application. A user typically has limited signs (if any) that there is a problem until the malware is active. Application software resident malware can divulge personal information, enterprise information, service disruption, current location and/or many other types of information that are accessed without the user's express permission.
One solution to the above-identified problem is to have one location where applications can be initially, safely installed. For example, a sandbox, or quarantine, area can be established in memory. The sandbox area can be configured with some security parameters that do not allow the application to access sensitive data. However, once security parameters have been established for the sandbox, any application that has a behavior that violates the security parameters will typically be labeled as “unsafe” even though there may be situations in which the application's behavior is acceptable. Thus, in some situations the benefits of a particular application are lost because only a single set of security parameters are established, which typically may be the strictest parameters.
Although specific problems and issues have been identified in this background section, the embodiments described herein are not limited to solving these particular problems or issues. The embodiments may be applied to solve problems not described in this background section.